La Conquista De Los Gamer: La Revelacion
by jjpita99
Summary: Esta sera una historia dedicada a los juegos de video, los cuales se uniran para detener la amenaza que existen respectivamente, la guerra mas grande de los videojuegos jamas conocida dara lugar en varios sitios del mundo e incluso de otros mundos ¿los heroes de las distintas franquicias tendran lo necesario para lograr la victoria? Historia creada y editada por variados autores


**¡Bienvenidos sean todos aquellos que desean leer esta historia! Estamos planificando una serie de escritores (Hasta ahora solo dos) en hacer una historia en la seccion de juegos crossover, a TODOS aquellos que les guste los juegos de video, un tributo a la gran cantidad de juegos que podamos colocar, si desean que algun personaje de sus historias o que coloquemos algun personaje de videojuego que hayamos pasado por alto avisenos y veremos que podremos hacer, se aceptan personajes de todo tipo sin importar cual sea, esto incluye juegos de terror, aventura, plataformas, accion, tiros, lucha o lo que se les ocurra, esta historia esta actualmente hecha en mi cuenta por votacion (Dos votos jajajaja) si desean participar en la historia tambien pueden dar alguna idea que deseen y la adoptaremos a votacion por igual (Es una corte democrata jajajaja) espero que el prologo sea de su agrado, y si les gusto pueden compartirlo a quien gusten, la revolucion comienza...**

**Actuales autores**

**jjpita99**

**SamusTorresMcCartney**

**La Conquista de los Gamer: La Revelacion**

**Prologo**

Hace años en una prision que bien podria ser el infierno, 2 jovenes eran arrastrados a una celda de maxima seguridad segun las ordenes de un cruel dictador, ambos fueron esposados y abatidos contra las rejas de la celda, la cual los guardias cerraban dejando a ambos atrapados en ella.  
Uno de los jovenes se desperto pesadamente mientras expresaba un claro dolor en su pecho, donde se denotaba una herida que yacia con sangre seca sobre su camisa con un poco de esfuerzo logro levantarse y acercarse a la chica que era su compañera, la cual yacia inconsiente con una herida simillar. Intento despertarla, pero al mover sus manos denoto las esposas que le apresaban, comenzo a forcejear en un intento de quitarse las esposas, lo cual debido a su bajo nivel de energia no logro hacer, movio un poco con los pies a su compañera para despertarla, esta se levanto adolorida haciendo un gran esfuerzo, miro a su compañero que dejaba salir un suspiro al verificar que su amiga estaba viva  
-¿Como te sientes?-Pregunto Joan a su compañera  
-Estoy bien, solo me duele todo el cuerpo...-Contesto con una sonrisa adolorida-...Y tu como estas?-Pregunto Sam de vuelta con una leve sonrisa  
-No me siento mejor que tu, te lo aseguro-Respondio por igual.

El joven habia aprendido con el tiempo un truco para salir de este tipo de situaciones logro levantarse y con un movimiento rapido separando los brazos se quito las esposas sin siquiera rasgarlas, La chica que ahora sabemos era de nombre Sam puso sus manos enfrente y el otro choco sus muñecas para quitarle las esposas, las cuales se volvieron a colocar en las muñecas del primero volvio a realizar el mismo movimiento y se quito las esposas, ambos observaron la puerta de la celda, se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron, en un movimiento rapido derribaron la puerta y salieron tranquilamente asomandose para verificar que no habia guardia que detuviera su paso. Ahora tenian que moverse, y en un lugar como Arkham City iba a ser suicidio.

..Se escabullian entre los largos pasillos de aquel extraño lugar, no sabian donde se encontraban pero no querian averiguarlo por el momento, su primer objetivo era salir de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible  
-¿Crees que haya una salida cerca?-Pregunta Sam a Joan mientras se movia a la par de el  
-Tal vez, si no revisamos no sabremos-Hablo joan.  
Continuaron caminando en sigilo por lo que parecia una fabrica, parecia una sala de tortura, continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una puerta, Sam la abrio solo un poco y logro denotar 4 guardias, para ese momento se encontraban desarmados, seguramente los guardias habian confiscados sus armas mientras yacian inconsientes  
-Hay 4 guardias bloqueando la siguiente sala-Hablo ella mientras se fijaba que no se encontraba nadie mas  
-Estan armados, si llamamos la atencion y abren fuego saltara la alarma, sera mas dificil, supongo que lo mejor seria acabar con ellos con sigilo-Hablo Joan mientras observaba el ambiente para notar si habia algo util.  
Sam hacia lo posible por buscar una solucion, en medio de aquella noche con una hermosa luna llena solo una idea cruzo por su mente: "Controlar su sangre"  
"Muy arriesgado" Penso  
-¿Y si controlo su sangre?-No resistio mas a decirlo  
-Pense que detestabas hacerlo-  
-Tenemos que salir de aqui, buscar aliados y unirnos a la resistencia contra el Regimen, y debemos recuperar nuestras armas primero que nada-  
-Supongo que servira-  
Sin pensarlo mucho la chica se paro frente a aquellos hombres, quienes inmediatamente apuntaron hacia ella.  
-¡Hey tu!-Grito instintivamente uno de ellos, a punto de presionar el gatillo  
Ella elevo ambas manos, controlando la sangre de los 4 guardias dejandolos completamente inmoviles, ni siquiera podian mover la boca para gritar.  
Joan entro despues de que Sam lo hubiera logrado  
-Mi turno  
En un rapido movimiento coloco uno por uno a 3 de ellos debajo de sus brazos para asfixiarlos y dejarlos en el suelo, solo dejaron uno para que respondiera sus preguntas en un interrogatorio rapido.  
Sonrio el de forma confiada-Nuestras armas deben estar cerca de aqui ¿o me equivoco?  
El guardia con todo el pavor contenido se quedo callado  
-¿Estan cerca?-  
El seguia sin responder  
Con un movimiento de manos por parte de Sam, el guardia se estrello contra una mesa, tan fuerte que la rompio a la mitad  
-Deberias hablar ahora, que ella no es paciente-  
-Dos caras, se las quedo como trofeo...-Termino de decir aterrorizado.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos unos segundos-Supongo que podriamos encontrar las armas y dejar al bipolar fuera de combate-Sugirio Joan calmadamente-Es una opcion, pero necesitamos saber donde esta-Dijo por igual Sam  
-¿Donde esta Dos Caras?-Pregunto Joan, el hombre no respondio-¿Donde-esta-dos-caras?-Volvio a preguntar, el hombre seguia sin responder-Sam-Dijo Joan, esta entendio el mensaje y lanzo al hombre nuevamente contra la pared dejado un crater en la misma-En el Museo, junto con el Señor Cobblepot-termino de decir aun mas asustado.  
-Ves, no fue tan dificil-Termino de decir Joan, el mismo hizo un gesto para que su compañera soltara al hombre, ella asintio y lo dejo en paz. El hombre atemorizado se arrincono en la esquina de las paredes.  
-Por cierto, tus amigos no estan muertos, solo los dejamos sin el aire suficiente para causar el desmayo, tranquilizate...-intentaba calmar Joan al guardia  
-Pero si llego a escuchar un zumbido de alguna alarma, ella preparara salsa con tu sangre-Amenazo señalando a Sam, quien apreto sus puños tronandose los dedos.  
Ambos chicos salieron buscando la salida, pasaron por alto a algunos guardias y al encontrarla salieron velozmente con rumbo al Museo, donde se encontraban sus pertenencias. Tuvieron que ir con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos, pues algunos de los presos en Arkham eran fieles seguidores de dos Caras y el Pingüino  
-Quien diria que esos dos terminarian siendo los lacayos de Superman-Dijo Sam  
-Lo se, y nisiquiera tuvieron un puesto mejor que donde estan ahora-Respondio Joan  
Sam asintio, ambos siguieron su rumbo, caminaron por esta y aquella calle, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino

El museo, hogar de el "Ave" mas terrorifica de Gotica: El Pinguino.  
Los dos chicos con algo de duda y escalofrios que despues fueron disipados, entraron en la guarida de Cobblepot ya dispuestos a recuperar sus armas.  
-He escuchado que el Pinguino tiene un tiburon aqui por mascota-Comento Joan en un tono divertido en cuanto llegaron a una parte completamente llena de agua, en la que era imposbile pasar caminando- ¿Crees que eso sea verdad?  
-Estando en Arkham, creo que todo es posible-contesto Sam asomandose a ver.  
-Bueno, si queremos llegar antes de que alguien nos vea deberiamos ponernos en marcha-  
La chica asintio para seguir a su compañero.  
Ambos bajaron a unas tablas que flotaban en medio del agua. Con ayuda de la telequinesis, Sam logro hacer que llegaran al otro lado.  
-La puerta esta sellada...- Dijo Joan con disgusto cuando trataba de abrirla-Habra que romperla-Termino de decir  
-Adelante-Dijo Sam con un gesto señalando la puerta  
Y con una patada, derribo facilmente la puerta.  
Un grupo de matones, unos quince en total se acercaron en cuanto escucharon la puerta.  
-Si quieres diviertete con ellos-Dijo Sam a su compañero mientras se recargaba en una pared cercana.  
-Como gustes...-Dijo el mientras se tronaba los nudillos

Los matones al verlos se acercaron instintivamente a ellos en pocision de combate-Tranquilos caballeros, solo vengo a charlar como personas civilizadas y...-Su charla motivacional fue interrumpida por una bala que dio a parar al lado de la cabeza de Sam, esta se quedo parada unos segundos observando el lugar de impacto de la bala y giro a ver al hombre molesta y gritando-¡ESTAS MUERTO!-Un soldado al lado de el dijo-Que dios se apiade de tu alma-Mientras se alejaba de el. Joan detuvo el paso de Sam-Calmate unos segundos ¿Esta bien?-Le dijo a la vez que miro a los guardias "2 armados, 3 con tubos y 10 desarmados". Corrio rapidamente y los soldados empezaron a dispararle, se cubrio cerca de unas cajas y tomo la tapa de un bote de basura, volvio a arremeter contra los hombres y embistiendo a uno de los armados con la tapa, rodo sobre el quitandole el arma y dio una doble patada al que tenia al frente, lanzo la tapa a otro dandole justo en la cabeza y disparo al arma del segundo maton armado, desarmandolo **(N/A: Creo que estoy diciendo mucho arma jajaja)** se coloco la metralleta detras de su espalda y comenzo a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, esquivo un gope lateral pasando por debajo y tomando su brazo doblandolo y pateandolo en el rostro, un hombre lo tomo por detras, dio un cabezaso en su direccion, lo tomo del brazo y con una maniobra de judo lo tiro al suelo, presiono su hombro con el pie y lo doblo rompiendolo, pateo a otro hombre que se acercaba en su direccion, esquivo un golpe de un hombre armado con el tubo, este volvio a atacar y el golpe lo paro en seco, giro y dio otro cabezaso desarmandolo y quedandose el con el tubo, y asi fueron callendo uno a uno mientras Sam miraba tranquilamente la escena de pelicula de accion en primera persona, al final el hombre se volvio a armar, y le apunto pero Joan tomo su arma y tomo a un hombre y le coloco el arma en la cabeza en forma de rehen, el hombre dudo en disparar, Joan tomo el tubo y lo lanzo en forma de lanza a la cabeza del hombre dejandolo inconsiente y golpeo la cabeza del rehen con el arma para terminar el asunto.

Sam se levanto y camino hacia Joan mientras observaba que casi todos los cuerpos tenian algo roto-Lo tuyo es romper huesos-Dijo divertida mientras Joan se unia a su marcha en busca de cobblepot.

**Y AQUI FINALMENTE EL PRIMER CAPITULO OFICIAL DE ESTA HISTORIA, agradezco a los que les gusta el proyecto, dejen reviews y tambien agradezco a los nuevos autores que han aceptado unirse al proyecto que son:**

**Noah-Chan sakamaki  
**

**Mochi the lynx**

**SamusTorresMcCartney**

**Lamento si escribi mal los nombres y les invito a leer sus historias por que sus personajes OC representativos tendran participacion en esta historia**

**¡Nos vemos en la proxima!**


End file.
